Moving on
by RussianWeasleyLover
Summary: Andi Jackson had fallen head over heals in love with Fred Weasley. The only problem was that when he's killed in the battle at Hogwarts she doesnt know how she's going to move on. That is until she starts getting closer to his brother Charlie. While they're helping each other heal from the pain that even they dont understand sometimes who will they hurt in the process?


**A/N: hey yall! So heres my new story. I've tried to write fanfiction before but for some reason after about 4 or 5 chapters I major writers block and lose all interest in the story. I'm really hoping that this one doesn't turn out the same way because its completely different then what I've tried to write! Please review even if its to tell me that it sucks because every bit of criticism is appreciated. :) **

**I OWN NOTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! **

**Prologue**

The lake had always been so beautiful at night. This was where so many amazing and monumental things had happened for us. This was where he had first kissed me, where he had asked me to be his girlfriend, and where he brought me back to when he asked me to marry him. And now this is where I sat, staring out over the water with tears streaming down my face. Now I would never see him, or hold him, or kiss him, or get to tell him I loved him ever again. Because now Fred Weasley was dead, and I couldn't do anything about it.

**Chapter 1**

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_I cant believe you!" he yelled at me. "How the hell are you mad at me for defending you?"_

"_I had it under control!" I yelled back at him. "I can handle it on my own! I have for the past 16 years and I can for the next 2."_

"_yeah!" he said laughing, "Just like you can handle that handprint on your face now?"_

"_Dont you dare say that to me Fred! You don't know what I've gone through!" I yelled pushing him, "Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I wanted him to hit me? Of course not! So don't you dare say anything."_

"_Bloody hell Andi!" he said grabbing me and pulling me to his chest, "you should have told me what was going on. I could have gotten you out of there sooner." He whispered resting his chin on my head._

"_How did you expect me to tell you?" I asked burring my head in his chest, "its not like I could just walk up to you and say 'hey Fred by the way my dad beats the shit outta me whenever I go home on holiday'. Its not something you can bring something like that up casually." I laughed without any humor._

"_my mom loves you." He said pulling back so he could look me in the face, "she'll let you come stay at the burrow for as long as you need."_

"_I cant do that to her." I said shaking my head._

"_And I cant let you say in that house with that man." He said as he leaned down and kissed me. At first I was shocked and just stood there, but then I realized I'd been waiting for him to do this for the past 2 years and I wasn't about to pass this up, so I kissed him back._

"_Thank you." I whispered once we pulled away. "I'm scared"_

"_Don't be." He said grabbing me hand and walking back to the castle, "you're never going back there as long as you're my girlfriend."_

"_Who says I'm you're girlfriend?" I asked laughing. "last time I checked I was single."_

"_Andi Jackson will you please be my girlfriend and come live at my house with me and my family so that you don't have to deal with your jackass of a father any longer?" he asked picking me up and twirling me around._

"_isn't that a bit forward Fred Weasley?" I asked laughing._

"_Maybe a little," he said grinning_

"_ok." I said before leaning down to kiss him, "I will."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

That was the first time Fred had ever brought me out here to the lake. He'd been the first person to figure out anything about my home life and was worried to death about me. That happened four years ago when we were fifth years and we'd been back to this beach so many other times since then. This had turned into our special place that we could come to just be alone and talk. The last time we had come out here had been one of the happiest moments of my short life.

_*FLASHBACK* _

"_Fred where are we going?" I asked giggling. When we left from the burrow, he had insisted on blindfolding me saying that he had a huge surprise. I hadn't been too thrilled at first, especially when he made me apparate with him. Clinging desperately to his side certainly was not the best way to get me wherever we were going. I love him to death but whatever he has planned he obviously didn't think all the way through._

"_Just wait and see babe," he said kissing me lightly on the lips._

"_Fine," I said pouting a little bit, "But can I at least take the blindfold off?"_

"_Nope. Not yet love," he responded. I could practically hear the smile in him voice as we continued walking toward only God knows where. As much as I hated surprises, I was almost excited for this one. It had been three years since we had started dating and we fit amazingly together. We balanced each other perfectly, sure, we had our fights but no couple is truly perfect. He made me happy and made me feel loved and that's honestly all that mattered to me._

"_Ok, you can take the blindfold off now," he said from somewhere in front of me. I smiled and slowly untied the black cloth that had been covering my eyes. It didn't take very long for my eyes to adjust since it was night but once they did I was shocked. We were standing on a beach, and when I looked behind me, I realized we were standing on the beach at Hogwarts. Why in the world would he bring me back here? I thought to myself. But when I turned back around I saw Fred. On one knee. Looking up at me with half a smile and an adorably scared look on his face. At first I was confused, but then I realized what was happening, and my hand flew up to my mouth and my eyes started watering._

"_Andalynn Grace Jackson," he said before taking a deep breath, "you've been my best friend for the past eight years, and my girlfriend for the past three. We've been through a lot together and I know I don't have much to offer," he said as he reached into his pocket, "But will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He opened the box and there sat the simplest, most beautiful ring I had ever seen. _

"_Oh," I gasped. Sitting in the box was a beautifully simple white gold ring with a beautiful little ruby in the center and little diamonds all around the band. I just stared at it for I don't know how long but it was so beautiful I couldn't stop looking at it._

"_Love?" Fred asked standing up. "What's wrong?"_

"_huh?" I asked looking up at him dumbfounded. Why would he think something was wrong? _

"_You, um never answered," he said looking really nervous._

"_oh my God!" I said my eyes going wide, "yes! Of course yes!" He then got this huge grin on his face and bent down to grab me around the waist. Next thing I knew I was being spun around in the air and started laughing._

"_oh my gosh," he said setting me back on my feet. "I was so scared you were going to say no." Then he grabbed my face and kissed me. I couldn't help but smile against his lips._

"_So do I get to wear the ring?" I asked after we had both pulled away._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

That had been the last time the two of us had been out here together. I realized I had started crying again. The tears running down my face were seeping into some of the cuts on my jaw and as much as it stung I didn't feel like wiping the tears away. I couldn't understand how such a happy place could turn into something so terrible. As I looked around saw that nobody was fighting around me anymore. How I hadn't be killed while sitting out here I had no idea.

"Andi!" I heard someone yell from kind of far off. I didn't have the energy to respond to whoever was yelling so I just sat there staring out over the water. "Andi!" I heard the voice yell again, but this time it had gotten closer.There was no doubt that whoever was looking for me had seen me sitting here. No one else had hair like mine. But it didn't matter if they found me or not, I just wanted to be left alone. No matter how much pain this place held for me it was still beautiful. I kept staring out at the water until a face obstructed my view.

"Andi are you ok?" after a few minutes of looking at me with concerned eyes he stood up and yelled, "Charlie she's ok, she's over here"

**I hope yall liked it! Its gonna start out kind of slow and depressing but I promise it will get better as it goes along. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
